Dear You
by knight warrior
Summary: With Natsuki's diary, everything will be revealed...
**DEAR YOU**

 _ **June 12th,**_

 _ **When I first met Fujino Shizuru. I was in first grade that moment and she was in 2nd grade. She was our Student Council President in Fuuka Gakuen Academy where I took my high school. That moment I was in verge of not trusting anyone build my own wall to others except for myself of course. But**_ _**after I met her everything was change.**_

 _ **June 25th,**_

 _ **After days of ignoring her I finally speak to her. The very first time I saw her sweetest smile that I could hardly see, her shimmering ruby eyes that was**_ _**full of concern and love. Her creamy long hair that was dancing in the wind. Her beautiful face, beautiful like a cherry blossom. After mother died I feel at**_ _**ease**_ __ _ **and comfort and I don't know why. Maybe it's time to break my wall.**_

 _ **July 31st,**_

 _ **We became friends, chatted always, almost everyday, even in weekends, I'm so very happy. The first time I laugh so loud it's because of her corny**_ _**jokes. The very first time I look at her so carefully, afraid of loving her for more than anything.**_

 _ **August 16th,**_

 _ **Right after my birthday, I realized so many things. Thinking of, "what if Shizuru leave me like mom did? What if she leave like a bubbles? Will she stay**_ _**at my side forever? Will she change? Will we change? What if she got a boyfriend?"**_

 _ **September 13th,**_

 _ **When my questions got an answer. My answer is I don't know what will happen to me if Shizuru leaves me, I gone crazy, I think if that will happen. It**_ _**will hurt me so much, it breaks my heart for sure.**_

 _ **October 7th,**_

 _ **I decided to make a distance between us, just to avoid heartaches.**_

 _ **December 19th,**_

 _ **Shizuru's birthday. I was there, in front of her apartment. The day I hate most. The last question I ask in myself was now solved. I left my gift for her in**_ _**front of her door and then I left. The very first time I shed tears once again after 10 years, since my mom died. I know my heart was torn into million**_ _**pieces, don't know how to put it back together. I know this would happen but I let it and this was all my fault.**_

 _ **December 20th,**_

 _ **I knew it, I saw them both, holding hands. It hurts me very much, cause finally after denying it so many times in myself I fell in love with Shizuru for**_ _**more than anything. I don't know what will happen next after this. I hope it will be okay. I hope I can forget Shizuru, the love I had for her. Then I put**_ _**her helmet in my secret compartment and left alone.**_

 _ **December 24th,**_

 _ **I spend my Christmas alone at Okinawa because of my work, I've been there until January 3rd. I left my cellular because I know Shizuru will call me.**_ _**It's still hurt, I don't want to talk to her right now.**_

 _ **January 4th,**_

 _ **I've got 57 miscalls from Shizuru from December 4th until January 3rd. And the other 20 from my acquaintances and 45 msgs. from her. I read a little,**_ _**scan and delete, never replied.**_

 _ **January 5th,**_

 _ **She confronted me, where I've been, what I'm doing I just answer her because I know she will not stop. She just look at me and she apologize to me.**_ _**I embrace her and said that I'm fine, nothing's to worry about, even though I'm not. We spend a little time and after it she left, for her boyfriend. I just**_ _**look at her walking away, walking away from me and said, "she couldn't be mine, we're just friends."**_

 _ **February 14th,**_

 _ **Valentines Day. Everyone was busy I thought no one will approach me and gave me chocolates and flowers. And there voila! Every corner, someone will**_ _**approach me and gave me a letter, sometimes chocolates and sometimes stolen kiss. My bag now was full. And then a beautiful woman approached me, she**_ _**gave me a letter and a chocolate across the country and then an unexpected kiss near my lips. I paused a second then she ran away. And in a distance,**_ _**Shizuru was there, looking at me intently, she was mad with her kind of look towards me. She said we should talk and then we left. Here I go again,**_ _**explaining nonsense, cause I know she will not mind.**_ _**Flower garden, where we first met. We talk and then she apologize and promise me she made a time for two of us. My heart didn't pound so fast this time**_ _**even though Shizuru is with me, just a normal beat, then I said, okay. Then she gave me a chocolate and greeted me. I smiled then said thank you to her.**_ _**I ate it and it was tasty, but when she said, she have it too for her boyfriend, I immediately lost my appetite so I turn it back in and decided I will eat it later.**_ _**I just listen to her while she talk. And then again, she left.**_ _**I got home, put the cookies in the table and look at it for a long minute.**_ _**Then I realized, we're not like before, almost everyday we laugh, we talk, sharing stories. All of it was gone like a bubbles.**_ _**It was all my fault. Yes, right, it was mine. Shizuru didn't know about my feelings about her, she was blind of it. She just think of me as her friend, her**_ _**bestfriend and I fail her.**_

 _ **February 17th,**_

 _ **I decided to be friends of her only, just like that, no hard feelings. She couldn't love me like the way I did and I must accept it. We're friends forever.**_

 _ **February 18th,**_

 _ **I treated her out. She agreed She agreed and we ate dinner. I know she was puzzled, I just say, I just got promoted which is true. I didn't tell her that I'm**_ _**a fool cause I fell in love with her. She didn't have to know. I will just bury it deep in my heart, cause I'm hoping someday I would forget it like nothings**_ _**happened.**_

 _ **February 19th,**_

 _ **And we made it back together. And slowly I understand what is the difference of love and friendship.**_

SHIZURU close the diary after she read it. Hindi pa rin tumitigil sa pag-agos ang luha niya. Natsuki Kuga love her for so long and she didn't knew about it, just a little hint.

Now, Natsuki was ready to forget the love it had for her. Siya naman itong ulit nai-in love kay Natsuki how could she take the love Natsuki had for her? Ngayo'ng comatose ito at bago lang niya nalaman. the nurse just gave it to her, the necklace with a ring and said, 1 month na itong comatose at hindi pa nagigising hanggang ngayon. She was thankful cause her number was on Natsuki's ID.

Then someone knock, tumayo naman siya at binuksan iyon then she saw a 2 officer.

"Bakit po?"

"Hayy salamat meron na rin," "ah tungkol po kay Kuga Natsuki..."

"Pasok po kayo," and the 2 officer get in, "ano po'ng meron?"

"Nag-imbestiga po kasi kami ma'am, may nag-report po kasi sa amin ng pananaksak, na-identify po namin si Kuga Natsuki since minsan naman itong lumalabas ng Fuuka

para mag-trabaho at naka-kwentuhan din namin kaya hindi namin palalampasin ang kasong ito."

"Maraming salamat po kung ganun."

"Walang anuman po, mabait naman po siya, ahh kaanu-ano niyo po si Kuga Natsuki?"

"Bestfriend ko siya."

"Wala na po ba siyang ibang pamilya?"

"Wala na, mag-isa lang siya."

"Nandito po ba yung doktor niya, nais po namin siyang makausap."

"I can call him, wait," at umalis para tawagin ang doktor.

After a minute.

"Officer, siya po."

"Magandang hapon po doktor."

"O kayo pala, magandang hapon din."

"May konting katanungan lang."

"Sige."

"Mga ano'ng oras po niyo siya inoperahan?"

"Agad-agad, marami na kasing dugo ang nawala sa kanya kaya yun, mga 3:40 ng hapon."

"Ilang saksak po ang natamo niya?"

"Tatlo, malalalim."

Nagitla naman si Shizuru at napakagat na lang ng labi sa narinig. Then she held Natsuki's hand.

"Sa'n po kaya ito?"

"Dalawa sa tagiliran at isa sa braso, yun ang pinakamalalim."

"Kung ganun nakapag-depensa pa siya, yun lang po ba?"

"Oo, scratches lang yung iba, sumadsad ba."

"Sige po, yun lang, paki-pirmahan lang po, tatawagin po namin kayo bilang witness."

"Sige walang problema," and accept it and he sign.

After that, the doctor left.

Bumalik naman sa pakikipag-usap ang dalawang pulis.

"Ma'am, kilala may kilala po ba kayong Kanzaki Reito?"

"Bakit? Ano'ng meron sa kanya? May kinalaman ba siya dito?"

Nagkatinginan naman ang dalawang pulis, saka sumagot ang isa.

"May sumuko sa amin at ikinanta ang mga kasamahan, siya si Masashi Takeda, at sabi niya si Kanzaki Reito daw po ang sumaksak mismo kay Kuga Natsuki."

Napaiyak naman si Shizuru, cause it was her boyfriend, "yes, I knew him, he's my boyfriend."

"May warrant of arrest na po kami sa kanya, pakisabi lang po kung sa'n ang address niya, wala siya sa isang address."

"I will," and she did.

After it the other officer contacted his co-officer to arrest Kanzaki Reito.

"Ano po ba talaga ang nangyari officer?"

"Konting info lang po muna, hinahanap pa namin yung malalapit na cctv camera sa pinangyarihan ng krimen."

"Okay lang po, gusto kong malaman."

"Sige po, base sa nakita namin, nung March 5, mga 3 ng hapon, pabalik na po si Natsuki galing Kyoto sakay ang isang dark green Ducati."

"It was hers, she have a papers on it."

"Okay, nung bandang 3:15 pagkatapos magpa-gasolina nung biktima ilang metro lang ang layo mula sa gas station, hinarangan na siya, may komosyon pang nangyari, yun ang hinahanap namin, tapos sa susunod na cctv, nalaman naming nakapag-self defense pa ang biktima, sa susunod naman ay pinagtutulungan na siya, si Masashi Takeda pumigil pero nung sumaksak na ang suspekk sa biktima, nawala na si Masashi sa kanyang sarili at umalis, sa susunod, bagsak na ang biktima at wala na ang dalawa at 3:25 na yun after 2 mins. may nakakita sa kanya at nag-report sa amin."

"Tatlo silang lahat."

"Opo, hindi pa rin po nakikita yung isa, pero kinilala siya ni Masashi na si Shinichiro Sato."

"Bestfriend siya ni Reito, alam niya kung sa'n ito nakatira."

"Sige po, ipagbibigay alam ko, siyanga po pala," at ibinigay ang cellular, "cellular po ni Natsuki, tapos na po naming tingna, may na-rekober kami diyan na isa at ni-record na namin, wag na po ninyo muna burahin."

Tinanggap naman iyon ni Shizuru, "sige, maraming salamat."

"Pasensya na po kung ngayon lang, naghihintay po kasi kami ng kamag-anak niya pero walang dumarating, hanggang sa nakita namin ang school ID ni Natsuki at nakiusap na lang kami sa nurse na tawagan ang numerong iyon."

"Sa akin po yun, pina-sadya ko ng hindi niya alam, huli na ng malaman niya, nando'n na contact number ko."

"Mas mabuti po yun, lalo na ngayon."

"Tama po kayo."

And the other officer interrupt at bumulong sa kasamahan.

"Ma'am nahuli na po si Kanzaki Reito."

"Pwede ba akong sumama?"

"Pwede ho, tayo na po."

SA Presinto.

Nakita ni Shizuru si Reito, hindi niya ito nakilala. Ibang-iba sa maamong mukha na minsan niyang minahal.

"Reito..," lumingon naman ito sa kanya.

"Sweetheart..," at nagkukumahog na lumapit saka yumakap ng mahigpit, "sweetheart, salamat naman at nandito ka, sabihin mo naman sa kanila ang totoo, na wala akong kasalanan, inakusahan nila ako."

Naalala naman ni Shizuru ang mukha ni Natsuki na puno ng galos at pasa sa mukha.

"Ano'ng pinagsasabi mo? Siya mismo ang nagsabi kung sa'n ka nakatira, isang inosenteng tao sinaksak mo, wala ka na sa katinuan mo uy!" aniya ng isang officer.

Nagulat naman si Reito at napatingin kay Shizuru, "sweetheart..."

"Tama sila, ako ang lumaglag sa'yo.. sino ka?"

Natigilan naman si Reito.

"Sino ka para husgahan si Natsuki? Bestfriend ko siya," at nagsimula na namang dumaloy ang luha ni Shizuru, "ilang beses ko ng gusto na makipag-hiwalay sa'yo pero lagi niyang sinasabi sa akin na baka naguguluhan lang ako, tapos ito yung gagawin mo? Ako naman na isang tanga na paulit-ulit na naniniwala sa'yo!"

"Dahil wala siyang kwenta!"

"MAS WALA KANG KWENTA! Pinagpalit ko siya, ang pagkakaibigan namin dahil sa'yo, halos lahat ng oras ko nasa sa'yo," saka ito dinuro-duro dahil sa galit, "hindi ko siya

nadamayan ng dahil sa'yo! KINAMUMUHIAN KITA!"

"Lagi ka na lang Natsuki! NATSUKI! NATSUKI! NATSUKI! Nakakarindi na!" at doon na siya nito nasampal ng malakas at sunud-sunod , swerte dahil napigilan na ng mgav babaeng pulis.

"Hindi ka na menor de edad, mabubulok ka sa kulungan, sisiguraduhin ko yan."

"At kapag nakalabas ako, tutuluyan ko na si Kuga."

And the other officer who are friend with Natsuki, na nag-imbestiga din sa kaso ang sumabat, habang hawak ang baril, "subukan mong tumakas at ulitin yung ginawa mo kay NatNat, tutugisin kita at hindi ako titigil hangga't hindi kita nadadala sa impyerno," at matamang tiningnan si Reito.

Dumagdag naman si Shizuru, "uunahan kita. Pinagsisihan ko ang lahat-lahat na meron tayo," at umalis na.

SUNOD na hinarap ni Shizuru si Masashi na kasalukuyang nakakulong, naghihintay ng hearing.

"President..," at napiyak, "patawad.. patawad..," paulit-ulit niyang sambit.

Hindi alam ni Shizuru kung maawa pero galit ang namumuo sa kanya ngayon lalo na't naturingan itong kabigan ni Natsuki, "naturingan kang kaibigan ni Natsuki diba? Bakit mo yun ginawa? Bakit mo siya trinaydor?"

"Dahil sa pera, binayaran ako ng malaki ni Reito."

"Dahil dun?! Ano'ng klaseng kaibigan ka?"

"Pareho lang tayong hindi nagampanan ang papel natin kay Natsuki bilang kaibigan niya, hindi mo rin alam kung gaano ka niya kamahal, ang mga dinaramdam niya sa tuwing nakikita niya kayo ni Reito."

"Magkaiba tayo, hindi ko alam kung ano'ng klaseng pagmamahal ang inilaan ni Natsuki para sa akin, pero ang iba nagampanan ko dahil mahal ko si Natsuki, kaya wag mo akong itulad, kaya habang may natitira pang kabutihan diyan sa loob mo, sabihin mo na ang lahat, may hangganan din si Natsuki kung hindi mo alam," at nanlumo na ito

saka siya umalis.

SHIZURU arrange herself when she went back to the hospital where Natsuki confined. She took a deep breath and open the door. Then she saw the nurse getting Natsuki's BP.

"Is there any problem?"

"Nothing ma'am daily check up lang po."

"I see."

"Sayang po ma'am hindi niyo po siya naabutan, gumalaw po siya kanina."

Nakadama naman ng kasiyahan si Shizuru when she heard that good news, "really?"

"Opo."

"Thank God, I'm glad."

"Sige po."

"Thanks."

And the nurse left.

Nilapitan naman niya si Natsuki and she sit beside her. She even kiss her forehead.

"Hi Natsuki, how are you? It's me Shizuru, wake up now, I'm waiting here for you," and wrapped her arms around her, "I'll be here always, I promise I will never leave you," and kiss her again.

AFTER eating dinner, muling tumabi si Shizuru kay Natsuki and wrapped her arms around her. Then she played the saved sound recorder on Natsuki's phone.

 ** _February 26th,_**

 ** _I thought everything was okay. Earlier, Reito confronted me again, he was Shizuru's boyfriend. He said I must leave and stay away with Shizuru cause he_** **_said I slowly destroy their relationship, if I'm near them. I don't know how to do it._**

 ** _February 28th,_**

 ** _Shizuru is still with me. She didn't say any word from me. I just go with the flow I just let her be with me. Yeah, even if it cost my life, I will not leave_** **_Shizuru alone, especially with that guy._**

 ** _March 1st,_**

 ** _Reito was now mad at me, he wants me out of their life. He threatened me if I will not leave, and if that possible, well then I'm ready. I don't care_** **_anymore. I will treasure my moments with Shizuru, it's fine with me and it's enough._**

NAISUBSOB ni Shizuru ang mukha niya sa leeg ni Natsuki after hearing it. She can't take it anymore.

"Wake up now please," and her tears fell, "please.. talk to me, just let me hear your voice if you hear me."

"Shi.. Shizu... Shizu... Shizu... ru..."

Nagulat naman si Shizuru sa narinig, "say it again, please Natsuki say it again."

"Shi.. zu.. ru..."

"Mou..," and she kiss her again, "I miss you..," and she saw her opening its eyes, again she saw those beautiful emerald eyes, "hey..," and she caress her cheek.

"Where.. am.. I..?"

"You're here.. in Fuuka Hospital."

"Really.. what.. happened to me..?"

"I don't know what happened exactly," and she caress her cheek, "but it doesn't matter now hmm? The important is you're okay."

"Thanks.. how about you and Reito?"

"He's in jail now, I broke up with him already."

"Jail?"

"Yes, he's the reason why you're here."

"Are you.. mad at me?"

"No, of course not, why am I? Galit ako sa sarili ko, yun ang totoo dahil hinayaan ko siya na saktan ka."

"I'm the reason, kung bakit nasira ang relasyon niyo."

"No Natsuki, hindi ikaw, kundi siya, siya ang sumira, at ayoko na talaga, he's not the one for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Hindi lang siya, nandiyan ka para sa akin."

"Hai, I will not leave you Shizuru."

"I know that, are you still hurt?"

"My left..," and Shizuru caress it.

"It will fade neh?"

"Hai."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm still tired."

"Okay, just rest, sleep tight, I'm just here, I will not leave you, I love you."

"I love you too," and Shizuru kiss her on her cheek.

"Take a rest now."

"Hai," and she close her eyes once again.

Dahil sa tuwa dahil sa wakas ay gising na si Natsuki mula sa coma, kaya muli niya itong nahalikan.

UNTI-UNTI ng bumabalik ang lakas ni Natsuki. Tuloy-tuloy na rin ang pagsasalita nito. Pero ang hindi niya maiwasan ay ang pagiging sweet nito sa nurse. Nagseselos siya dahil sa tuwing papasok siya sa kwarto nito galing sa ibaba para bumili ng pagkain ay lagi niyang naaabutan ang pagtatawa ng mga ito. Agad namang umaalis ang nurse pag dumating na siya.

"Nililigawan mo ba ang nurse na yun?"

"Ha? Hindi ah, nililibang lang niya ako."

"Talaga lng ha, oi Natsuki mag-aral ka muna."

"Alam ko yun, saka na siguro."

"Natsuki!" suway niya dito.

"Biro lang, ito naman."

"Hindi yun magandang biro," at napatitig si Natsuki sa kanya, "bakit?"

"Nagseselos ka ba sa kanya?"

Bigla namang nag-init ang mga pisngi ni Shizuru sabay ang pamumula, "F.Y.I hindi ako nagseselos, mas maganda kaya ako dun."

And Natsuki smiled, "buti naman dahil may asawa na yun, nililibang lang niya ako, dahil more than one month akong tulog at tanging siya lang ang nagtiyaga na kunan ako ng BP at i-check ako."

Bigla namang nalungkot si Shizuru, "Natsuki kulang pa ba? Kung kulang sabihin mo lang dahil pupunan ko."

"Sapat na sa akin ang nandito ka para alagaan ako at bantayan, sobra na yun."

"Pero Natsuki..."

"Shizuru.., wala kang pagkukulang sa akin, ako yun, dapat ako ang nagsasabi niyan at hindi ikaw."

"Bakit?"

"Malalaman mo rin ang sagot sa tamang araw."

 _'Dahil ba minahal mo ako? Yun ba ang dahilan? Natsuki wag sana'ng mawala ang pag-ibig na inilaan mo para sa akin, dahil unti-unti na kitang iniibig,'_ "okay, hihintayin ko yun."

"Mabuti naman."

DINISCHARGE si Natsuki after a week Magaling na rin naman siya pero ang mga sugat niya ay sariwa pa rin at kailangan ng alalay baka mabinat at maimpeksyon.

"Bakit dito pa sa apartment mo?"

"Para maalagaan kita."

"Shizuru naman eh."

"Wag na makulit, ayokong napapahamak ka, mas masasaktan ako."

Natsuki take a look at Shizuru's face, nagsasabi ito ng totoo at inuntog ang sariling noo dito, "wag kang OA."

"Hindi noh at ang sakit nun ha."

"Wag ka lang masyadong mag-alala, dahil baka ikaw naman itong magkasakit, mas mabigat ka kaysa sa akin."

"Hindi mo ako kayang buhatin ganun?"

"Oo," and Shizuru pinch her cheek and she pinch her nose. Paraan iyon ng kulitan nilang dalawa.

"Sige na, dito na lang ako sa sofa," and she sit.

"Dun tayo sa kwarto ko, wag kang engot," and she pull her up.

"Dito na lang ako."

"Sa kwarto ko."

"Dito," and she pull her.

Napatili naman si Shizuru at bumagsak sa mga hita ni Natsuki, nakakunyapit pa siya dito. Sandali pa silang nagkatitigan. She even feel her husky breath brushing across her face.

"Dito na ako."

"Sa kwarto ka, hindi ka kasya sa sofa."

"Basta..," and Shizuru pointed its forehead against her forehead, the very first time she look so closely at Shizuru's ruby eyes.

"Sige na, ganito ka rin naman sa akin nung nilagnat ako, you even carry me."

"Eh kasi hindi ka pa mabigat nun."

"Ang sama mo."

"Dito na ako."

"Hindi, wag ka ng makulit, sige na."

And Natsuki sighed, a sign of giving up, "fine, you're my boss for now," and Shizuru pointed its nose to her nose.

"Very good," and she stood then pull her up.

Natsuki followed and straightened through the room.

NATSUKI was amazed in Shizuru's room cause it was so girly. Then Shizuru put her down on the bed and she lied down after she arrange the pillows.

"Teka yung Ducati ko, nasa'n?"

"Nasa garahe na, pero yung helmet mo may gasgas na."

"Di bale na."

"Heto yung susi mo at yung phone mo," and she get it on her side table and then handed it to Natsuki.

Natsuki accepted it and place it on the table.

"Sige na, gawin mo na ang gusto mong gawin, bisitahin mo si Reito, kailangan ka niya."

"Hindi ko na siya kailangan bisitahin, alam mo yun, hindi ka niya tanggap kaya hindi ko rin siya tatanggapin and I couldn't forgive him for what he'd done to you."

"Is it my fault?"

"No, a big no, you just did what is right at yun ang manatili ka sa tabi ko."

"Sorry for intruding."

"No Natsuki, matagal na kaming nagkakalabuan, dahil sa mga sinasabi mo napapatawad ko siya pero ngayo'ng ginawa niya 'to sa'yo, imposible," and she touch her both cheeks, "muntik ka na niyang kunin sa akin at hindi ko na hihintayin na mawala ka, okay?"

"Hai."

"Magpahinga ka na, magluluto lang ako ng hapunan natin."

"Sige, maraming salamat."

"No Natsuki, you don't have to say that."

"Alright."

"Call me if you want something."

"I will."

"Sige," and she left.

She roamed her eyes and in the side table she saw their picture, it was taken during the Festival.

"She still have it," and she reach for the books and read some.

After reading, she saw a photo album. She doubted to reach it cause she know it was Reito and Shizuru, but still she took it.

NATSUKI open the photo album. In the first page, she read, _**'MY HAPPIEST MOMENT IN LIFE'**_ __then she turn it again by page. Dun naman siya nagulat ng makita ang sariling mukha, naka-drawing at kuhang-kuha nito ang mukha niya, ang mga mata, ang korte ng ilong niya, ang mga labi niya.

'She's thinking of me while she draw this, I didn't knew about this,' and she turn it again.

Natsuki saw once again her face, but this time with Shizuru, it was a lot of pictures and she remember all of it. In the other page, she read, _**'my Natsuki's first letter,'**_ __and she got smile. She even remember her letter for her. It stated:

 ** _My Dearest Shizuru,_**

 ** _Sorry for this past few days cause I'm not with you I just got a new job in AutoMoto Shop._**

 ** _I've been busy, that's why. But I promise babawi ako sa'yo. Thank you for everything._**

 ** _You're my dearest friend I will never leave you. I promise that. Happy Birthday. Hope you like_**

 ** _my gift. I love you._**

 ** _NATSUKI,_**

"NASA'N na kaya ang pendant na yun?" and she sighed and turn again to the other page.

Still it was her and Shizuru. But she was puzzled, she didn't saw a picture of Reito and Shizuru. Cause in the whole album which turned 30 pages, it was just her and Shizuru.

 _'Ako ba ang happiest moment niya?'_

She kept thinking about it until Shizuru came back.

"Natsuki why you didn't take a rest?"

"I'm 1 month asleep, how could I sleep again?"

"Ikaw talaga," and she sat on the bed, "tulog ka nga pero nakikipagbuno ka kay kamatayan."

"Hindi ako pagod, hindi rin ako inaantok."

"Hay bahala ka, gusto mo na bang kumain?"

And Natsuki nod, "na-miss ko yung luto mo, nagsasawa na ako sa hospital foods eh."

"Wag kang mag-alala dahil ako ang nagluto."

"I know."

"Kukunin ko lang sandali," and Natsuki stop her by holding her hand.

"Dun tayo kakain, I can stand and I need this, hate kong alagaan ang mga sugat ko."

"Baka mabinat ka."

"I'm okay now, I can do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, trust me."

And Shizuru smiled, "always," and she guide her.

NAGING mas malapit sina Shizuru at Natsuki habang ito'y nagpapagaling. Lumalalim na rin ang nararamdaman ni Shizuru para kay Natsuki habang lumilipas ang mga araw at linggo.

"Unti-unti na naghihilom ang sugat mo," Shizuru said while caressing Natsuki's scar.

"Yeah," Natsuki just answer while looking in Shizuru's face, may nakita kasi siya at ewan niya at hindi niya kayang ipaliwanag kung ano yun.

"Hahatulan na si Reito bukas, you wanna come?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Forgive him," saad niya, saka ito napatingin sa kanya, "so you can start new."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"You already know why."

"But Shizuru..," and widened her eyes when Shizuru kiss her, she felt her soft and warm lips on hers.

"Kung kaya mo siyang patawarin pwes ako hindi, Natsuki natakot ako ng makita kita sa ospital na walang malay, ayokong mawala ka sa akin dahil mahal kita, mahalaga ka sa akin."

"Shizuru..."

"Wag mo akong pilitin na patawarin siya dahil walang kapatawaran ang ginawa niya."

"Okay, kung hindi mo siya kayang patawarin okay lang, pero sana darating ang araw na kaya mo na siyang patawarin."

"Hindi agad-agad."

"Okay."

"Mahal na kita Natsuki."

"Mas mahal kita," and their kiss got deepen after a fleeting second.

"ANG laki kong engot Natsuki, alam ko namang pag ikaw ang minahal ko hinding-hindi mo ako kailanman sasaktan pero sige pa rin ako, natatakot kasi akong baka layuan mo ako," and she lied down on Natsuki's shoulder and patted her arm on its naked chest.

"Hindi na importante yun, ang mahalaga ang ngayon."

"Tama ka," at sumbsob na dito, "wag mo akong iwan mahal kong Natsuki."

"Hinding-hindi, pangako yan," and she kiss her, "matanong ko lang, ang diary ko, nasa iyo ba? Lagi ko kasing dala yun."

"Nasa akin."

"Nabasa mo na?"

"Oo, narinig ko rin yung ni-record mo, ang pagbabanta ni Reito sa'yo."

"Pasensya ka na."

"No, you saved me, thanks."

"I just love you."

"I do too."

IBANG Kanzaki Reito ang nakita nila Natsuki at Shizuru ng iharap na ito sa korte. Daig pa nito ang isang zombie, wala na itong pakialam, para na itong baliw. Nang Makita nito si Natsuki ay napangisi lang ito. Hindi naman alam ni Natsuki kung maaawa o magagalit ng tingnan niya si Reito.

"My love are you okay?"

"Hindi ko kasi alam kung makakayanan ko 'to."

"My love, I'm just here, neh?"

"Hai."

Hanggang sa nagsimula na. Dahan-dahan na ipinapakita ang mga ebidensya, ang witness. Wala ng takas si Reito at ang kasamahan nito.

Reito was sentence with 20 years imprisonment while his companion was 15 years. Hanggang sa ibalik na ito sa kulungan, dahil wala na ito sa sarili, parating tumatawa mag-isa.

"Wala na siya sa katinuan niya."

"Hindi ka na niya kayang kausapin, hayaan mo siyang magbayad sa nagawa niya."

"Bakit pa sa ganito humantong ang lahat?"

"Nakatakda itong mangyari, wala ka ng magagawa, ang importante ay buhay ka."

"While I'm in coma, I talk to mom."

"Really."

"Yes, she said it's not my time yet and there's a girl who was waiting for me."

"I said, Shizuru?"

"And she replied, you will know if you will wake up, she's in your side right now and she's crying, she's waiting for you, yun, paggising ko ay ikaw ang nakita ko at umiiyak ka."

"Hindi mo ako masisisi."

"I know, 20 yrs."

"May mga anak na tayo nun."

"Mga, talaga?"

"You don't want?" may pagtatampo'ng tanong nito.

"Of course not, I do want it."

"Halika na nga, umuwi na tayo."

"Okay, I love you Shizuru."

And Shizuru smiled, "I love you too Natsuki, for more than anything."

"I know."

"Come on now," and she kiss her.

Natsuki just smiled and lace Shizuru's hands with hers. And they left at the court.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ THE END _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
